Somebody To Die For
by spiritgirl16
Summary: AU:To the dark wizard he was her possession. A representation of everything she yearned for in this life and the past. His life, his warmth, she wanted it all so she suffocated him, driving him further and further down into darkness. She would never let him go,for as long as she lived even if he hated her, he was her only light through the darkness. Fem!Possessive!Zeref Fem!Natsu
1. Secret Obsession

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail  
_**

**_Reviews are both loved and greatly appreciated!:D_**

**Chapter One: Secret Obsession**

"Lates."

"..."

"Hibiki."

"..."

"...Kalias."

The book that the male had been reading snapped shut, his beautiful cold blue eyes radiating with a familiar fury held within them. His gaze fell upon the black-clad individual as he ground out the words, "Don't. Call. Me. That."

All signs of his usual friendly and nonchalant demeanor evaporated, revealing the inner turmoil and hatred that had been bubbling up beneath the surface of his skin as the intruder held his gaze, merely smirking in satisfaction at the reaction he gave before walking over.

"Well, what would you like me to call you then?" The woman whispered, still grinning, and reached out to take a strand of brownish-blonde hair between her fingers to seemingly inhale his scent. "You don't like it when I use your name"

Hibiki slapped her hand away from him with a fierce glare. Her touch repulsed him on an unfathomable level, making his skin crawl in ways he didn't like.

"I don't want you speaking to me, period," he snapped.

The girl before him feigned hurt, her crimson irises boring into him as they traveled from his feet back up to his head, taking in his disheveled state and sending him briefly into a fit of shivers. She was dangerous, he had to remind himself, especially when she was in one of her moods...after all, she was the legendary Dark wizard.

"H-how are you... here? I thought you were..." He trailed off, a bead of sweat rolling down the side of his face in anxiety as he looked away.

The girl merely smiled, stepping closer again and placing her fingers under his chin to lift his face, blue eyes meeting red.

He trembled ever so slightly at her touch, but was smart enough to hold his tongue, knowing she could still kill him just as easily as she could have all those years ago. His legs buckled while his remaining strength seemed to all but evaporate in her presence, causing him to pitch forward. He fell into her arms shivering and silently cursing himself for being so weak.

"Forgive me; I almost forgot...not many can withstand the effects of my power," she said calmly, hoisting him off his feet and carrying him to the bed in the corner of the room and gently placing him atop it before continuing, "though you seem to have improved a bit since our last meeting."

"Zerase...why have you come here?" Hibiki whispered, turning to face the wall to avoid looking at the dark wizard any longer. Already the painful memories were beginning to resurface, and he didn't like it one bit, "Master Bob will-"

"I can mask my presence, it'll be like I was never here," she assured, staring down at him. "I merely wished to see you again, is that really so wrong?"

"..." Hibiki stayed staring at the wall, refusing to speak as he heard the dark wizard sigh, probably in annoyance, he thought.

"That girl, Natsu Dragneel."

Hibiki froze.

"You have probably already heard, but they are saying she met her end with the others on Tenroujima by Acnologia."

She was cut off by a loud smacking sound filling the air. Hibiki had all but bolted out of the bed, strength recovered enough to land a good smack across the other's face. His eyes were cold again, as he spoke through gritted teeth.

"Get out. Now!"

As soon as the venomous words left his mouth, a crackling tension began to seep into the air It was far too precarious for him to stick around any longer. Turning on his heels, his back now faced Zerase - who appeared to be glaring deeply at a spot on the floor. Chancing one last glance at her, Hibiki took her body language as his cue to leave.

He got about halfway to the door before a hand latched onto his wrist painfully tight and he cursed, realizing he had once again pushed his luck with the Dark Wizard. He was yanked back with a yelp, one hand holding him by the hair and exposing his neck, while the other twisted his arm behind his back..

"Let me go." He tried to keep his cool, but he could hear the waver in his voice. Zerase smirked again, relishing the way his warm skin felt on her lips as she planted kisses along his exposed neck. "St-stop."

"You didn't let me finish," she chided. "I didn't take her at my full capacity, as you might think. I was still relatively weak. More importantly, however," she added, eyes narrowing at him suspiciously, "you seem rather fond of her. Which is interesting considering what I told you in the past, or have you forgotten?"

The grip she held on his arm tightened, a small cry of pain slipping through his lips from the intense pain of something burning against the skin. He grit his teeth, hearing the sickening sizzle of flesh burning as he sank to his knees, shaking his head in response to her question. He fought back against the tears welling in his eyes, unwilling to show any sign weakness in front of this twisted woman.

"Good." She released him just as he wrenched his arm away to look over the damage done to it, wincing every now and then. She could feel her powers beginning to recede once more, and heaved a sigh.

A malevolent smile tugged at the corners of her lips as she knelt down beside the now-injured Blue Pegasus mage, deciding to leave him with one last message before taking her leave for the time being. She reached out a hand to caress the strands of hair that rested against his ear, tucking them behind his ear and whispering into it.

"Remember this, Hibiki Lates, you are mine and no one else's."

Hibiki wanted to shout, to yell at her that she was wrong, and that he was his own person. He was not some piece of meat to be fought over and won; he was a living person. His throat, however, seemed to fail him, his eyes falling to his burned arm as he trembled again.

He would never say it out loud, for fear of losing what little pride he had left, but having her here, so close to him…it scared him.

With one last stroke of his cheek, she got up and turned to depart, leaving Hibiki slumped down on the floor, one hand pressed to his neck and the other laying limp against his lap.

"Oh, that's right," Zerase suddenly called out, smiling as she looked back over her shoulder. "I suppose I should offer my condolences, after all, today's the day, is it not?"

It seemed to take a few moments for Hibiki to register what she was saying, and her meaning, but when he did, anger once again swelled in his eyes as he grabbed the nearest glass object and hurled it at her.

She disappeared, causing the glass to hurtle through the void left behind and crash pathetically against the far wall. Shards scattered outwardly from the impact with the faint clinks of them hitting the tiled floor being the only sound to break the unsteady silence

Hibiki, once again alone, finally let the tears fall from his eyes, slowly sinking back to the floor thinking of how much he hated that...that girl! But what could he do about it? Tell someone?

No. He couldn't tell anyone.

_'I don't want anyone else to die.'_

After a few more minutes on the ground, there was a rapid knock at the door. Immediately, all previous signs of his anguish were gone, and replaced by the usual calm and almost carefree demeanor he wore when around others, including his own nakama.

"Who is it?" he called out, hearing Ren's voice in response.

"Hibiki! Hurry, Fairy Tail said they found Natsu and the others!"

Hibiki's eyes widened at the fire dragon slayer's name, having just heard Zerase mention her after several years of absence. He furrowed his brow for a moment in thought. Zerase had returned after years of him finally assuming her to be gone...and now, after several years, Natsu returned as well.

It must be fate, he thought, giving a sardonic smirk and shaking his head; fate would never be that kind to someone like him, not after all of the shit he had been through from past to present.

"Hibiki! Are you listening!?"

"Yeah! I'm coming, don't worry!" He responded, stopping to look in a mirror,. He discovered a purple bruise that was clearly visible on his neck and light burns that covered his forearm. Realizing that a slight hand-print shape betrayed the cause of the injury, he pulled his shirt sleeve up to his wrist, effectively hiding most of the evidence of the traumatic encounter.

The knocks at the door became more impatient, as if Ren had not taken the silence as a hint.


	2. Hell and Back

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or it's characters!**

**R&amp;R please!:D**

**Chapter Two: Hell and Back**

Zerase sat perched on a branch just outside of where she had been hours before. Her blood-red eyes stared ahead, gazing through the window at none other than her current object of obsession: Hibiki Lates. Oh yes, she had remembered Hibiki, even after all these years.

:Flashback:

"Let me go...please." Hibiki rasped.

His throat ached from disuse. A mixture of sweat, blood and dirt matted the usually soft brownish-blonde hair and caked the soft, warm glowing skin of the archive mage.

Zerase had abducted him and left him practically buried underneath an old abandoned church located Mavis-knows-where. The dark wizard had taken the extra precaution of chaining his wrists above his head, a pair of magic seals fastened around them. This was what was currently causing his predicament.

Hibiki cursed loudly, trying to somehow slip his hands out of the cuffs or something, _anything_. He gave up when it began causing too much pain; the sharp edges of metal had begun digging into the soft skin, creating fresh rivulets of blood that trickled down the surface of his arms and slowly dripped to the floor beneath his feet. The entire picture created a rather horrific sight to behold.

He was in hell, no doubt about that.

"Well, finally awake, I see... Good."

Hibiki stiffened, feeling his blood run cold hearing the familiar cold voice of none other than the dark wizard herself. He apprehensively watched her step out from the shadows.

Her cold garnet eyes seemed to penetrate into his very soul. Her black hair cascaded down her back in elegant waves, while her pale skin seemed to glow as though she had bathed in moonlight. He felt the overpowering urge to turn away from those cold eyes of hers, feeling a shiver of fear creep up his spine.

"Zerase." He spoke in an agitated voice, "why did you...why did you bring me here?"

"Why you ask?" she grinned as though the answer were obvious. "I couldn't very well come and see you in your guild now, could I? All those innocent lives...gone in a flash. A rather saddening thought, don't you think?"

Hibiki didn't say anything. He didn't have to. His eyes spoke volumes to her as she closed the space between them with a few long strides.

She stopped directly in front of him, looking him over carefully, taking in the torn shirt and pants covered with dirt from being stuck underground for so long along with the heavy scent of fresh and dried blood wafting through the air, and the broken leg that would make sure he wouldn't escape. After all, she had waited a long time to get him alone like this. '_It would be pointless if it ended so quickly_' she thought with an evil grin.

The dark mage leaned forward gently, taking a strand of hair between her fingers and inhaling deeply before letting it fall back against his ear. She ran her fingers down along the trail of buttons on his shirt. "You know, I would've thought someone like you would've learned by now." He trembled, the buttons of his shirt coming undone by Zerase's hand. "You've grown rather nicely, haven't you, Kalias?"

Hibiki shook his head, tears pooling in the Archive wizard's eyes and slowly falling down his face. "Don't call me that, I'm not...that's not my name, not anymore." He said in a pained whisper. She smirked, stopping her hand at the loops of his belt and slowly removing it, letting it drop down to the floor.

"W-what are you-

"I'm just marking what's mine," she hissed against the side of his face, her tongue sneaking out to lick against it causing him to gag. "your body, your mind, and," she paused, registering the look of horror and despair that was building on his face while he bit down hard on his lip in an effort not to cry out. "Your soul. In fact, why not I mark everything?"

"You are mine until the day you die."

She looked him over with greed and lust filling her eyes.

"Maybe even longer."

Hibiki felt the overwhelming urge to vomit at her words before feeling her lips press against his, and he whined when her hand pressed against the back of his head. The other moved to the zipper of his jeans, the chains around his wrist starting to rattle. She bit down hard on his lower lip, drawing out crimson liquid along with a pained grunt as Hibiki tasted his own blood.

His lips involuntarily parted for a much-needed breath of air, allowing her the chance she needed to shove her tongue inside to explore the cavern of his mouth. She glided her tongue against his, hearing him give a small grunt of protest before finally pulling away with a trail of saliva hanging between them. Her hand gripped the back hairs of his head more tightly, showing more of his neck. She watched him shut his eyes in an attempt to block out what was happening as his chest heaved.

"Don't close your eyes." she commanded, hearing him stifle a sob, "or else." She said between kisses, biting and sucking on his neck hungrily. "For each second you do, I'll kill someone close to you."

Hibiki said nothing. His eyes fluttered open, meeting the familiar garnet ones.

"If you give yourself to me now..." She whispered while a dark smile took over her face, slowly using her hand to brush away some of the strands of hair that clung to his face, his body trembling from her touch. "Then I won't harm anyone, your friends are safe from me, but if you don't..." She snickered against his ear, seeing him cringe. "I'll kill every last one of them, all to get to you, is that what you want?"

"Please...stop..." He whispered, tears shimmering brightly in his beautiful blue eyes.

"No, I won't, not now, not ever," she whispered, cupping his face and nuzzling into the crook of his neck, feeling sick satisfaction upon hearing a small, reluctant moan slip through his lips when she licked at his sweet spot. "Not until I make you mine."

"Why...?" He croaked, a few more tears slipping free from his eyes and falling to the floor.

"Why?" she repeated again, not bothering to hide her amusement at seeing the look of sheer despair on his angelic features. "Because you interest me, need I give any other reason?"

Hibiki stared at a single spot on the ground feeling too tired and weak to argue with her. A few more stray tears ran down his cheeks accompanied by a light sniffle while they rolled down his face falling towards the ground under his feet.

"I...I'll do it."

:Flashback ended:

Hibiki sat in silence. A towel was wrapped around his neck, having just gotten out of the shower, small droplets of water falling from the still damp strands of hair. He was sitting with the buttons of his shirt open and not tucked in, not minding at all while he stared down at the book in his lap. It was the one he was reading earlier when Zerase had stopped by to give it to him. The cover was worn to an almost unbelievable degree, showing just how old it truly was. Even the pages were crinkled and had somehow rusted at the edges.

He stared down at the cover, eyes drawn to the big black letters that served as a constant reminder of the one who kept him caged and imprisoned over the years, memories surfacing in his mind of the times when she would lose her temper and lash out at him leaving more than just a few scars, or use him as a toy, serving as a release for all the pent-up frustration, all the rage...

...only leaving him with pain.

:Flashback:

"Wh-what is this...?"

Hibiki stammered, looking between the dark wizard whom had appeared in his room uninvited and the book she held out to him. It emanated dark energy as well as an ancient air, being an object of considerable age and history. With an owner like the demonic dark wizard, it had probably been drenched in blood for all he knew at one point or another.

He took note of the way the dark mage's lips curled back into a grin, the garnet eyes watching him carefully like a caged bird offered the chance at freedom.

"Think of it as a token of affection, a means of honoring our agreement." Her voice was calm as ever, allowing the faintest hint of amusement to trickle in, seeing the way his hands shook as he reached for the object in question only to stop himself and take a step back, shaking his head with a fearful gaze.

"I-I don't want it, whatever it is...just keep it away from me."

"Come on now, you don't mean that do you?" She taunted, edging closer and wrapping a possessive arm against him. He exhaled sharply, now pressed against her without consent. She took his hand into her own, wrapping it against the book with a smile. "They say things of beauty and power go hand in hand. It suits you."

"You mean being your puppet?"

The response was automatic, with years of torment behind it. The dark wizard frowned.

"A Puppet you say? Looking down on yourself again, even after all this time?" He turned away. "Or perhaps you are afraid, after what happened to your-"

"Don't." Hibiki cut off, his voice wavering as small tears gathered in his eyes, threatening to spill over.

"Why are you giving this to me anyway? If it's so important, then why not give it to-"

"That book holds something other than a few spells and names of demons I created. If you are truly mine and mine alone as you say you are," She began tilting his face back up, locking eyes with him, "Then you will do as you're told, and look after it. Otherwise, I'll be forced to assume our deal is off."

"Understand?" She pressed.

Hibiki nodded. A cruel smile flashed across the dark wizard's face, bringing his closer to hers and brushing her lips against his ear, sensing the fear he felt from being around her. "Good boy. Remember, Hibiki, so long as you are mine, your friends and loved ones will stay unharmed from me."

The words rung like the tolling of bells in the Archive mage's ears, his shoulders sagging in resignation. He forced himself to swallow the bile that crept up his throat, leaning in towards her cold and potentially harmful embrace, not away from it for once, her lips forcing themselves against his in a heated kiss.

:flashback ended:

He lightly tapped his fingers against the hard cover. He had tried looking up its contents using his Archive magic and found close to nothing on it, the writing inside dating back to well over a hundred years ago at the very least.

"I wonder..." He muttered, shifting in his chair to get more comfortable bringing up the familiar yellow technological looking screen of his Archive, nimbly moving his fingers around on the keyboard as he typed something in to search for. " Festival of the Dragon King..."

His blue eyes carefully scanned over the blur of text that filled the screen.

"The book of Apocalypse...Acnologia..." he whispered, blinking and casting a small glance to the book given to him by the Dark wizard. He leaned forward, typing some more. His attention was focused on the images being displayed before him, resulting in him not seeming to notice footsteps coming from behind him.

"If you have questions, all you need do is ask." Came the ever calm voice of the dark wizard herself, flashing into the room along with a chilling breeze that came creeping through the window. She merely cocked her head in amusement, when Hibiki didn't respond, his beautiful blue eyes staying fixed into the normal cold glare he had on when she came within touching distance of him. She didn't really mind though, it was one of the things she found rather fascinating and appealing about him.

Zerase rose a delicate brow at him, watching him carefully while he began analyzing the several screens that popped up before him with great intensity and concentration, the usually cold glare he always wore around her melting into a more calculating and studious one while he gingerly tucked a few strands of damp brownish-blonde hair behind his ear pausing a moment to shiver when a flicker of memory in which Zerase did the same phased into his mind.

His eyes scanned over the screen with nothing but text about several times before glancing back at another one, the dark wizard looked over his shoulder recognizing the ancient language that written and grew slightly curious "Why are you reading the language of Symphonia, might I ask?" Her hand reaching up and touching the ends of his hair which he swatted away like before, causing a light chuckle to slip through her lips.

"Since lying to you would be pointless," He bit out after a good few minutes, slowly tearing his gaze away from the screens and to her with great reluctance, "I got curious is all, if I am to have no freedom, then-"

"Oh I never said you would be completely without freedom by any means," Zerase cut him off. Staring, Hibiki paused, debating whether to try to argue with her or not. If it came down to a fight with her, he doubted he would win for obvious reasons. The familiar sensation of fingers grasping his chin and pulling his body forward as arms wrapped against him pulled him from such thoughts. "You can have as much freedom as you want, all I want...is you."

Hibiki shuddered in disgust, seeing the lustful gleam enter her eyes. One of her hands began to stroke his cheek.

"You mean so you can have your way with me, over and over again, right?" His tone was harsh and bitter, laced with a heavy sorrow that had only grown over the years. She only laughed, kissing his face where tears had started to fall, backing him towards the bed in the corner.

"Stop." He mumbled between fierce kisses. He was running out of precious air, and his hands moved to her shoulders to push her away. The dark wizard let out a small, animalistic growl, grabbing one of his hands and pinning it back down against the mattress beside his head. She pulled away to look at him, hearing him pant. "Zerase, please...stop."

She came to a halt on top of him, his free hand resting on her shoulder before falling, limply trailing down her arm. He turned to face the wall, letting out a shaky breath. "I should...go take a job, or something."

He saw her blink, a contemplating look on her face before slowly removing herself from him, much to his relief.

"Very well then, I'll take my leave," Zerase said, turning away before stopping again and turning back to him, "but before I do..."

She lifted her hand, a black swarm of raw magical energy shooting out towards him and wrapping around his neck. It startled him at first, the chilling sensation making him wonder if it was a death spell of hers as it touched his skin.

Slowly, the black coils slowed their twisting motion after snaking around one another, forming a thick black chain that went tightly around his neck eerily similar to that of a collar, a glittering black heart in the center. His fingers touched against it only to recoil, shivering from the sheer coldness and wave of anguish that threatened to grip him, the small trinket giving off the sign it came from the very depths of the dark wizard's death magic, only making him shiver more.

He watched it fade, melting into his very skin out of sight. He paled, a sick, twisted feeling seizing him as he shot off the bed, running towards the washroom where a loud retching sound followed after. Zerase smirked, knowing the sickness would pass over time. She turned to take her leave.

"It was nice seeing you again...Hibiki."

She vanished the same way she had come.


End file.
